Pinkie Apple Pie
Pinkie Apple Pie ist die neunte Folge der vierten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die siebenundvierzigste der Serie. Pinkie Pie findet einen Hinweis das sie womöglich verwand ist mit Applejack. Inhalt Die Entdeckung In der Bibliothek steckt Twilight gerade mitten in Genealogie Forschungen als Pinkie plötzlich auftaucht. Nach dem Spike Pinke erklärt hat das es sich um Familiengeschichte handelt, also wo die Ponys herkommen und von wem abstammen, wirft Pinkie neugierig mal einen Blick in die Unterlagen und macht eine Unglaubliche Entdeckung. Sofort geht sie nach Sweet Apple Acres und grüßt ihre Cousine Applejack. Die beste Familie Die Apples sind ganz aus dem Häuschen das Pinkie wohl eine von ihnen ist. Doch als Pinkie Applejack den Vermerk zeigt, aus dem hervorgeht das Applesauce von den Apples eine Großcousine vierten Grades der örtlichen Pie-Familie ist, sieht Applejack das die Schrift an der Stelle wo Pie stehen soll verwischt ist. Wodurch eine gewisse Unsicherheit aufkommt. Da fällt Granny Smith Goldie Delicious ein, Ihr Haus solle eine echtes Familien Museum sein wen einer weiß ob Pinkie eine Apple Ist oder nicht dann sie. Also macht man eine Familienausflug. Reisevorbereitungen Kurz vor abfahrt schärft Applejack allen noch mal sich Pinkie gegen über nur von der besten Seite zu zeigen. Da merkt sie das der Wagen wohl etwas überladen ist. Doch Big McIntosh meint das er das schon aushält. Apples bis ins Mark Um sich unterwegs die Zeit zu vertreiben stimmen die Ponys ein Reiselied an. Da bricht der Wagen unter dem Gepäck zusammen. Die Panne Angesichts der Trümmer ihres Wagens ist guter Rat teuer. Zurück laufen ist auch keine Lösung weil es von da wo sie sind, zu Goldi nähe als zu Sweet Apple Acers ist. Da hat Pinkie die Idee auf dem nahen Fluss zu fahren der in ihre Richtung fließt. Nur habe sie kein Boot. Granny fällt ein das sie früher Dinge mit Zuckerkiefernsaft zusammen geklebt haben, ihr Plan sie bauen aus den Wagenteilen ein Floss und verleimen es mit dem Saft. Ohne Paddel Wenig Später ist das Floss improvisiert und die Apples gehen auf Fahrt. Als wegen einer Flussgabelung nach der Karte gefragt wird findet und verliert Apple Bloom sie bei einem kleinen Angebertänzchen. Sehr zu Applejacks Unmut. Da übernimmt Granny das Ruder und lenkt sie in den rechten Flussarm. Auf dem sie genau in eine Höhle steuern. Granny ist sich sicher dass das nur Halb so wild ist, liegt die gruseliegste Höhle Equestrias ja genau in der anderen Richtung. Leider ein Irrtum. Nach der Höhle geraten Granny und Applejack in Streit wer steuern soll. Dabei bricht ein Apple-Generalstreit über die Schwierigkeiten aus die unterwegs verursacht wurden und das Steuerrad ab. Doch der Zank darüber, erübrigt sich sowieso als ein Wasserfall in Sicht kommt. Nach dem man den überstanden hat bricht das Boot auseinander. Ein Moment alleine Schließlich schafft man es zu Goldie Delicious Hütte. Dort steht auf einer Notiz das die zum einkaufen ist. Pinkie nutzt die Gelegenheit um sich Schnell noch ein Fotoalbum zu hohlen. Als sie allein sind, entschuldigt sich die Apples untereinander für Ihr Benehmen unterwegs und beschließen Pinkie nicht zu zwingen eine von ihnen zu sein sollten sie verwand sein. In dem Moment kommt Pinkie zurück und denkt schon man will sie auf den Huf nehmen, da die Apples für sie die besten Familien Mitglieder aller Zeiten sind. Den trotz allem was passiert ist sind sie immer noch eine Familie. Die sich liebt und ihre Fehler eingesteht. Sie haben nie aufgegeben selbst als alles schief ging. Sie sind nicht nur eine Familie sonder auch beste Freunde. Ein Grund mehr für Pinkie eine Apple zu sein. Pinkie ein Apple? Da taucht Goldie Delicious auf. Nach kurzer suche in der Rumpelkammer die Goldie Wohnzimmer nennt findet sie das richtige Buch. Doch ist genau die Stelle verwischt die Pinkies Familienzugehörigkeit klären würde. Ist den Apples aber egal, nach alle dem sehen sie in Pinkie eine Apple. Verwandtschaft hin oder her. Eine glückliche Familie Zurück daheim überlegt Applejack ins Tagebuch zu schreiben das eine gute Familie nicht perfekt sein muss, sondern das es wichtig ist das sie gemeinsam durch Dick und Dünn geht. Mann muss den anderen auch ihre Fehler verzeihen. Dazu merkt Apple Bloom an das auch gute Freunde so was wie Familien Mitglieder sind. Da entbrennt eine Meinungsverschiedenheit wer es den eintragen darf. Bei der Pinkie kräftig mitmischt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 06:12: Das Klapperen des Wagens erinnert an den Anfang von The Open Road aus Der Wind in den Weiden von 1983. *Z. 14:45: Die Fotos die Pinkie auf dem Wasserfall macht sind im selben Stiel wie die Andenkenfotos die man am Splash Mountain in Disney Land machen kann. *Z. 17:05: Pinkie springt auf Applejack wie Tigger auf Winnie Pooh in Winnie the Pooh. Navboxen Kategorie:Vierte Staffel en:Pinkie Apple Pie es:Pinky Apple Pie pl:Pinkie Apple Pie pt:Pinkie Apple Pie ru:Pinkie Apple Pie